Breathe
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Stephanie McMahon Levesque's POV. Songfic for Breathe by Taylor Swift.


**Breathe- Taylor Swift**

I see your face in my mind as I drive away

Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people and sometimes we change our minds

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie

Yes, the kind of ending you don't really wanna see

Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't

Breathe

Without you but I have to

Breathe

Without you but I have to

Never wanted this

Never want to see you hurt

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't

Breathe

Without you but I have to

Breathe

Without you but I have to

It's two a.m

Feeling like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy

Easy for me

It's two a.m

Feeling like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it ain't easy

Easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

Oh

I can't

Breathe

Without you but I have to

Breathe

Without you but I have to

Breathe

Without you but I have to

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry

Sorry, sorry, sorry

As I drove away, I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Paul watching me. I started crying as I drove away from him, from my whole life. What had happened today kept running through my mind.

"**No, don't do this Dad." I begged.**

"**Stephanie, it's bad for business." Dad said. Paul pulled me over to him and looked up at Dad. His hand was rubbing my back and I held onto him tightly.**

"**Let us spend the rest of today together Vince. At least allow that. Give us a chance to say goodbye." Paul said. Dad nodded and Paul took me out of the room.**

"**Sometimes, people change their minds." I said.**

"**They sure do Stephanie and I think we have to obey your Dad." Paul said. I looked up at him devastated. We walked into catering and sat in the corner.**

"**If it's meant to be, it will be." Paul whispered into my ear, kissing my temple.**

"**Hey Stephanie, can you come here for a moment?" Trish called out. I shook my head and moved closer to Paul.**

"**Stephanie, go baby," Paul said. I shook my head and felt myself tearing up. I clung to him and stared at him.**

"**Don't make me go over there." I said, clinging to his shirt. He nodded and rubbed my back. I leant in and kissed him softly.**

"**I don't want to ever let you go." I said. Paul's eyes welled up and I started crying. Everyone started looking at us and I felt the tears fall faster.**

"**Come over to the lounge." Paul said. We got up and walked over to the lounge. Paul laid on the lounge and I laid on top of him. I kissed him and felt him trying to pull away.**

"**Don't do it, don't pull away." I said.**

"**Come on baby." Paul mumbled against my lips. I was still crying and stood up.**

"**I'm going to get ready for the show." I said. Paul nodded and I walked out of catering.**

** At the end of the show, Dad was shouting a late night dinner for everyone so we all walked into catering.**

"**Stephanie, you've had time to say goodbye all right? I don't want you talking to Paul when we get into this dinner." Dad said. I nodded and looked away from him.**

"**You understand right?" Dad asked. I nodded again and Dad walked into catering. Paul came up behind me and hugged me.**

"**I love you honey." Paul whispered. I turned around and nodded.**

"**I love you too, this is goodbye." I whispered, gently kissing him.**

"**Remember, if it's meant to be, it'll be. Besides, we don't have to stop talking. We're going to be talking every night." Paul breathed. I nodded and he hugged me tightly one more time. Then I walked into catering and he followed. Paul sat next to some of the boys whilst I sat down the end with Mark (the Undertaker) Calaway. I was really upset and tears kept sliding down my face. Mark noticed and wrapped his arm around me. **

"**Are you all right Princess? Paul, your girl is crying!" Mark said. I looked up at Mark and he closed his eyes.**

"**Sorry honey." He said. I nodded and leant into him.**

"**I don't know what I'll be without him." I said.**

** "All right, before everyone goes, we want to hold a meeting. Stephanie, come and sit next to me. Paul, sit on the other side of Linda. Mark, can you come up here as well. And we want... uh, Sean, Kurt, Trish, Andrew, Chris, Dwayne, Jay, Adam, Amy, Mick and Show." Dad said. We all moved and then he looked around.**

"**The rest of you can leave, have a nice night." Dad said. I heard the chair scrapings and then I felt lips on my head.**

"**I'm getting out of here now Stephanie." Shane said. I nodded and watched as he left. Then I looked over at Paul and he was smiling at me. I stared at him and he stopped smiling. Dad started talking and motioning to Paul. I sat there watching him and then Dad wanted to role play to test something out so we all walked down to the ring. **

**Paul started his entrance and motioned for me to follow. I rushed over to him and walked down the ramp behind him. He held his arm back and grabbed my fingers. We walked down to the ring and I stood at ringside. Paul did his bit with Dwayne and Show and then Dad wanted to practice my reaction.**

"**It's not that hard Dad, I've been doing it for nine months. I go into the ring, check on my gorgeous husband, touch his body for a few seconds, get him up and walk him to the back." I said. **

"**Well, now you can just stand at ringside and he can roll out and hold your hand as you walk to the back. I want limited contact." Dad said. I nodded and walked off.**

**As I walked past Paul to go to my car, he tried to pull me back.**

"**I can't Paul. This is hurting both of us. I love you but this is goodbye." I said. I leant in and gently pressed my lips against his.**

"**Stephanie, I can't lose you." Paul said. I touched his hand and shook my head.**

"**If it's meant to be, it'll be, all right?" I said. Paul nodded and I got in the car. **

I got home and curled up in a ball on my bed. I needed Paul, he was my rock. I wanted him to come and comfort me. I wanted his warm touch, his loving kiss, his loving voice.

At two a.m, my phone started ringing and I sat up startled. I had cried myself to sleep. I picked my phone up and saw that it was Paul

"Hello?" I whispered.

"I miss you. It's like I've lost my best friend. Let me in, it's freezing." Paul said. I walked over to the door and I opened it. Paul was standing there and he smiled sweetly. I smiled back at him and he pulled me into a hug.

"I can't keep away from you, screw your Dad." Paul said. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. Then I looked up at him and placed my hand on his neck.

"We've got to listen to him." I whispered. Paul shook his head and we went into the lounge room.

"Stephanie, I wouldn't have come over to your house at two a.m for anything. I love you and I truly care for you. Please, don't leave me like this." Paul said.

"I'm sorry Paul, I truly am. I love you so much too." I said.

"Man, I didn't even get to have sex with you." Paul sighed. I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Can we have sex right now? Maybe your Dad will let us be together if you had my baby." Paul said. I laughed again and shook my head.

"I'm not gonna do that baby. We'll be together again, I promise you that." I said.

"This isn't going to work, if we had a clean break, maybe." Paul said. I nodded and started crying again. I played with his hand and moved it up to my face. He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Damn, I love you." I said.

"I think it's time for me to go." Paul said.

"No, don't." I pleaded. Paul leant forward and kissed the top of my head.

"I've gotta baby, I'll see you later on today anyway. I love you so much; you wouldn't even be able to understand." He said. I shook my head and stood up with him.

"I love you so much." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and groping his butt. I walked him back into the wall and felt him hard against me. I stared up at him and smiled. He groaned and shook his head.

"We can't do that; you don't want to have sex with me remember?" Paul said.

"But we don't need to have sex. I just want to make sure that you like me that way. That you want to have sex with me." I said. Paul shuddered as I pushed myself against him again. He lifted me up and turned around so I was on the wall. His tongue invaded my mouth for a little bit and then he pulled away.

"Goodbye Stephanie." Paul said. I smiled and nodded my head as he put me down. We walked to the door and I watched him walk down the hall.

"Sorry Steph." I heard him say.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." I replied sadly, closing my door.


End file.
